


Villanelle (Killing Eve) Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Villanelle imagines, oneshots and prompts that were requested via my Tumblr account.
Relationships: Villanelle | Oksana Astankova / Reader, Villanelle | Oksana Astankova / You, Villanelle | Oksana Astankova x Reader, Villanelle | Oksana Astankova x You, Villanelle | Oksana Astankova/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Villanelle (Killing Eve) Imagines

You had no idea where you were supposed to meet Villanelle. You’d been given a large and incredibly heavy suitcase at the airport and a piece of paper with an address on it. You didn’t want to let on that you were nervous in case it was one of Villanelle’s tests.

Turning on the TV you saw her face on the news. It was the first thing that popped up. You had become so engrossed in the tv that you hadn’t noticed the heavy suitcase was wobbling until he flopped heavily onto the floor. You watched as it unzipped itself and Villanelle climbed out.  
“Well you could have let me out.” She said camly, as if she hadn’t just pulled off an impressive contortionists trick. You shrugged and tried to act casually. Turning back to the tv you saw your face and the reporter was saying how you were missing, presumed dead or kidnapped by Villanelle. “Hey, cool, I'm dead.”  
“For now. We’ll have to change your hair and clothes. Hiding you in plain sight will work.” She said as she started to walk around the apartment and inspect it. She checked all the windows and doors before climbing onto the large bed that took up a large portion of the room. She climbed up and pulled herself up to the skylight that was above the bed. You watched her for a while but quickly became uninterested in whatever it was that she was looking for. It took her several moments to decide that she wasn’t happy with the skylight and went about blocking it off. You didn’t ask why she was checking. It was pretty obvious that she was limiting the entrances and exits to the room. You wondered how long you’d be staying with her. Or how long it would be for the people looking for her to realise that you were still alive.


End file.
